Bora
Intro Bora is a host at The Veil in Daelin city's Entertainment Quarter. Description Bora is tiefling with ruby red skin, ram-like horns, silver eyes, and deep sapphire coloured hair. She looks to be in her mid 20s. When the party encountered her, she was wearing a slinky, backless dress with a slit for her tail. According to Zhaying, she tends to dress just as provocatively outside of work. Bora has a welcoming and flirtatious personality but seems to be extremely guarded. Her extremely high charisma makes it especially difficult to get to know her. The Story So Far Chapter 1 "Day in Daelin" (1x2) Bora greeted the party when they arrived at The Veil and - after making both Godric and Hymn blush - led them to Zhaying's room. "You Can Call Me Vangdondalor" (1x3) Ular revealed to the party that Bora was usually a regular visitor to the Temple of Yebo, but that she had stopped attending for unknown reasons a week ago. "Is Your Dad Hot?" (1x4) The party returned to The Veil to check up on Bora, as per Ular's request. They were led to Bora's room - no. 50 - by Minyoung. Bora told them that her absence from the temple was to spare Ular from losing visitors due to their disapproval of Bora's presence, however Ignatious subsequently raised his suspicions that there was more to the story. Although the party were unable to persuade Bora to return to the temple, Hymn encouraged her to not give up on her talent, to which Bora answered that perhaps she'd look into installing a pottery wheel at The Veil. Bora gave Hymn a small vase that she had crafted and asked them to deliver it to Ular as "her offering for this month." As the party departed, they were intercepted by Zhaying. He confided in them that Bora had been receiving threatening letters which warned that, should she continue to visit the temple, false rumours would be spread about the nature of her relationship with Ular. "Disaster at the Sapphire Tower" (1x5) Ular identified Phi Tanmae as the most notable of the Temple of Yebo's wealthy visitors who disapproved of Bora's presence. "Fissures" (1x9) Hymn and Godric visited The Veil to return Bora's scarf. She thanked Hymn for making the delivery to Ular and gave them a pot that she had made as a symbol of her gratitude: Godric tersely apologised for his conduct at their previous meeting, to which Bora responded by accusing him of being "just like everyone else" who tried to tell her what to do with her life. Godric subsequently decided against continuing investigations into Bora's blackmailer. Relationships Ular Bora was previously a regular visitor to the Temple of Yebo and had developed a friendship with Ular. She seems to care a great deal for Ular but thinks much less of her importance to him: While she evidently holds a deep respect for Ular, Bora also accuses him of being "too kind" and idealistic: Zhaying Zhaying refers to Bora as a "good friend." However, she is evidently somewhat guarded with him, as he was unable to persuade her to divulge the writer of the threatening letters. Character Information Abilities * Bora has a real talent for pottery and admits that she loves the craft. She made several of the jewelled jars and pots which are displayed in her room at The Veil as well as those she gifted to Ular and Hymn. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Tieflings Category:Residents of Daelin Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Followers of Yebo Category:Entertainers